User talk:CanIPlay
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Recreation page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 08:49, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Splitting character pages This is frowned upon, and goes against the idea presented in Wing Commander Arena bible notes (and manual), that all the series are 'canon' and in the same universe. Although we don't quite know how they fit together exactly, 'mistakes' and all.Baggins (talk) 22:59, February 21, 2016 (UTC) In addition the way you have gone about 'splitting' is not the proper methodBaggins (talk) 23:02, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'd like to defend this position. First of all, I have noticed that there are seperate timelines in this wiki. I don't see it necessarily as a matter of canon, but as a practical matter. A large percentage of the articles is dedicated to trying to fit all this together, attempting to create an "definite" timeline at the expense of readability. I don't think this is the point. It is a cleaner solution to present the facts as the designers intended them and let any reader decide for themselves rather than "forcing" them to accept that Tolwyn hopped from the Claw to the Concordia and so on. :What I think really happened is that the WC movie was attempting to reboot the franchise; the fact that the movie novels make references to the games and other novels does not necessarily fits them in the same universe, but can be considered a kind of cross-over, the way modern Star Wars canon refers to earlier now-non-canon "Legends" corpus. Same apply to the Arena bible notes; that it refers to an event mentioned in an Academy episode does not necessarily merges Arena and Academy into one universe, but it could also mean that similar events happened in both perceptions. :But I repeat: let each article itself decide where it belongs. I know there is not much about Blair's childhood now in the main article, but any reader who wishes, can refer to the movie Blair article to see about his Pilgrim heritage and decide how well it fits or not. After all, I haven't touched the bginfo commentaries where these issues are discussed, having in mind both the editors's effort and the reader, so that there is still a cross-reference, and those interested in those matters can still refer to them. Also, there are extensive discussions in the Timelines articles and the Background/Trivia sections of the Academy episodes; there is no point in forcing them into a convoluted narrative. :In the end, please see the splitting as a radical first move before reaching a workable compromise between merging everything and splitting everything. CanIPlay (talk) 12:27, February 22, 2016 (UTC) : Hi CanIPlay... have you looked at the Wookiepedia model? http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Chewbacca Notice how they have tabs to switch between different versions of the same page? It might be a great way to incorporate the 'main' longform "canon" page, with your short form "game-centric', 'movie-centric', 'novel-centric' articles. So maybe 4-5 different tabs as needed. I don't know how to do this, but if you know or know a wikia staff member who can do the remodel, it would be appreciated.Baggins (talk) 11:07, September 28, 2016 (UTC)